jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Parsec
"It's the ship that made the Kessel Run in less than 12 parsecs" - Klingt das nicht eher nach einer Zeiteinheit? --87.177.214.177 10:35, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Der Kessel-Run ist eine Art verfolgungsrennen, in der man ein Frahctschiff einhloen muss, das einen gewissen Vorsprung hat. Und der Falke hat es geschafft, das Frachtschiff einzuholen, bevor es 12 Prasecs weit entkommen war. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:38, 2. Jan. 2008 (CET) Ich glaube damit ist gemeint, das das Schiff sich nicht mehr als 12 Parsecs entfernen darf Joni 08:45, 29. Mär. 2009 (CEST) :Han Solo flog in seinem Millennium Falken das Kessel-Rennen einst in weniger als 12 Parsecs und war damit lange Zeit Rekordhalter mit der '''kürzesten zurückgelegenen Strecke'.'' (Zitat aus Kessel-Flug) peacerokkaz 14:16, 3. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Ich hab zufällig auf der Wookieepedia etwas zu diesem Thema gefunden. Was meint ihr?: ::"Han Solo's famous comment, that the vessel "made the Kessel Run in less than twelve parsecs," comes off a little incongruous—a parsec is a measure of distance, not time. George Lucas has stated that this was intentionalsource? – the point was that the Falcon's navicomputer could figure out a shorter way to complete the Kessel Run than any other ship. However, in the original novel, Solo uses the word "timeparts" instead of "parsec." In the 4 DVD special edition of the original trilogy, Lucas explains that the remark meant that the Falcon's computer was so advanced that it was able to plot a shorter route through hyperspace than any other ship, and thus travel faster. An alternate explanation is that Solo was most likely trying to impress his travelers with plausible-sounding yet meaningless bragging (it should be noted that while Han is talking about this, the camera does cut to Obi-Wan looking rather skeptically at him, and the original script supports this). Some novelizations have retconned the statement as meaning that the ship was so fast Captain Solo was able to hug closer to the black hole cluster known as The Maw without being pulled in, shaving off distance (and thus time). The fact that Han makes this statement is parodied in the non-canon Star Wars spoof Family Guy: Blue Harvest, when Peter, who plays Solo, says that the Falcon made the run in under twelve parsecs, Luke, played by Chris, questions him, saying, "Um, isn't a parsec a unit of distance, not time?". Solo blows him off in response." Leute, lebt damit, dass es einer der kleineren Fehler ist, wie sie sich bei jedem Projekt dieser Art einschleichen. Der sauberste Lösungswege ist der, dass es im SW Universum und der realen Welt zufällig den gleichen Begriff "Parsec" gibt, der im SW Universum aber eine andere Bedeutung hat als in der realen Welt. (Mcnoch 09:55, 25. Feb. 2012 (UTC)) Star Wars - The Clone Wars Mit solch einem großen Schiff kann er seine Geschwindigkeit nicht unter sechs Parsecs halte. Plo Koon in The Clone Wars (Fernsehserie) in der Folge Der Schatten der Malevolence (Episode 3). :Das haben die Übersetzter mal wieder gezeigt, dass es ihnen völlig egal ist, ob ihre Übersetzung nun stimmt oder nicht. Im Original heißt es, dass er nicht in der Lage ist, einen Kurs von weniger als 10 Parsec Länge zu setzten. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:34, 17. Feb. 2009 (CET) Ok, Danke Admiral Gruß CC-1997 16:14, 17. Feb. 2009 (CET) Umrechnung Ich habe ein Parsec mal mithilfe von den Infos auf Wikipedia ausgerechnet. Ich hatte mehr als 10 d/ 1 pc raus! Gruß Joni 08:45, 29. Mär. 2009 (CEST) P.S.: "d"=Tage, "pc"= parsec; Das sind die offiziellen Abkürzungen! Weblinks Wieso wurden bei den Weblinks ein Link zur englischprachigen Wikipedia angegeben (also jetzt der 1. Link), wenn es auch einen deutschen Artikel dazu in der Wikipedia gibt? :Und der 2. Link zu Parallaxe gibt es auch nicht so, wenn man ihn anklickt, erklärt Wikipedia, dass es keinen Artikel mit genau diesem Namen gibt ... Aber auch hier gibt es einen deutschen Artikel . Mas Amedda 12:38, 4. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::Hallo. Das steht bereits auf unserer To-Do Liste. Aktuell werden die Links automatisch auf die englische Wikipedia gesetzt. Gruß, Heimat Eins 17:42, 5. Jan. 2012 (UTC)